wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53 ''' ---- Creekfrost nodded, just realizing that this ''was ''Risingsun's den. "...Okay," he said hastly. "Are you sure?" he asked, although he knew he could trust Risingsun to keep her safe. Whiskerclaw hopped through the snow and into the nursery. He was surprised, the den was warmer then he'd excepted. He glanced around, knowing Nightshade was always in here with Mothkit, but he didn't see him. With a shrug, he made his way over to Pumpkinfrost's nest and tested it with his paws to make sure it was perfect. Meanwhile, Peridotkit had moved into th nursry as the storm got worse, and was now inspecting everything in the den. 13:34, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure, the warriors den will be much more comfortable," she murmured, closing her eyes slowly. Galekit sulked in the nursery, worrying about her brother. What if he never came back?Silverstar' 22:42, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "See you later," he murmured, as h slipped out of the den and was met with a gust of wind that blew snow into his face. He rolled his eyes. During leafbare they had almost no snow, and now that it was newleaf, they got a huge blizzard. Padding across the clearing, the snow nearly reaching his belly, he made his way to the warriors den. Peridotkit jumped back in surprise when a dead leaf fell down to his paws, and he instantly leaned back to sniff it. He lifted his head, just now realizing how packed the nursery was. He wasn't used to so many cats, it was just him and Snapdragon before. 22:48, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, see ya..." the warrior let herself relax in her nest, Risingsun soon approaching to dress her wounds. Galekit started at the nursery entrance, waiting.'Silverstar' 23:09, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit looked over to the other kit in the nursery, sitting in the entrance. "Hi," he approached warily. "I'm Peridotkit. Who are you?" 23:15, October 25, 2016 (UTC) The smoke tortoiseshell flicked her ear, glancing back at the tomkit. He seemed nervous, but she remained bold per usual. "Hi, I'm Galekit."'Silverstar' 23:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit studied her. "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked. (I'm going to do a little timeskip, just so the storm is a light snow, so the cats can leave their dens and go hunting and stuff...) After the storm, Ashstorm hopped around camp, burrowing snow tunnels. Meanwhile, Creekfrost woke that morning to find Nightshade missing, and was now very worried. Snapdragon talked with Hazelriver. She had become his friend, very quickly. He was shy, but kind. She felt bad for him, after what happened to his leg... "Hey, you should meet my sister, Frostfire!" Hazelriver suggested, raising his voice to almost a scream of pain when he said his sisters name. 23:24, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "My brother," Galekit had replied. Orchidbloom still wasn't feeling much better in the morning, so she continued to sleep. Risingsun found himself a bit worried about the warrior, but he didn't bother her.---- Frostfire had been daydreaming, watching the snow fall as she thought of Morningwing. She then half fellover as her brother screeched her name catching her surprsie. "H-huh, what?!"'Silverstar' 01:29, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Peridotkit murmured, although, with the storm having been so bad, he doubted it... "Quite dreaming about mice and meet our new Clanmate," Hazelriver gestured his tail towards Snapdragon, her lowered her head worriedly. 01:33, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I'll wait forever if I have to," Galekit grunted in response, rump still on the ground, the kit still firmly planted in front of the nursery's entrance. "Yeah, mice..." Frostfire trailed off, shaking her head briskly before trotting over to the newcomer. "I'm Frostfire!"'Silverstar' 01:37, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit nodded. "I'll see you later, I guess..." he murmured, squeezing out of the den. (now he can meet his goddess) "Hello, I'm... uh, Snapdragon. I joined yesterday," Snapdragon greeted the she-cat, her eyes wide with overwelment. 01:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal squished the snow underneath her paws, angry that it ruined her opportunities to hunt with Creekfrost.---- "Aww, just yesterday? That means your kinda like a kit!" Frostfire giggled before pausing, eyes growing round. "B-But I don't mean that in an offensive way, I just mean that you're new to all of this...Clan-y things, right?"'Silverstar' 01:50, October 27, 2016 (UTC) That was when... Peridotkit spotted... ''her. ''She was beautiful!! He stumbled across the clearing over to the brown tabby. "What is your name?" he demanded, with shining eyes. Snapdragon chuckled quietly. "You could say so. You're a warrior, yes?" 01:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal looked down at the kit, and let out a soft snort. "Violetpetal." She said this almost firmly, looking away heartbeats later in an uninterested manner.---- Frostfire bounced on her paws. "Yes, yes I am, at long last!! It's great to finally be a warrior."'Silverstar' 01:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit stared at her with unblinking eyes. "Can I get you something? Food? Water? A flower? Anything?" he asked, a dorky smile on his face. "Oh, I'm Peridotkit, by the way." ---- Despite just meeting Frostfire, Snapdragon liked her. "We should give her a tour of the camp," Hazelriver suggested excitedly. 01:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal huffed. "The only thing I want is impossible for you to get for me, kiddo."---- Frostfire nodded eagerly. "Yeah, we should!"'Silverstar' 02:03, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh! Oh! I could help! Really, if it'll make you happy, I'll try, really hard! Even if I scratch myself while doing it!" Peridotkit promised, waving his fluffy tail. ---- Snapdragon choked with surprise as Hazelriver butted her with his head. "Come on! You've already seen the warriors den, nursery... and leaders den, let's show you... the medicine den! and the apprentices!" 02:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The warrior couldn't help but to slowly grin. "Oh, really?" Violetpetal asked, darkly plotting in her head.---- "The apprentice's den smells!" Frostfire complained.'Silverstar' 02:14, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit nodded brightly. "Yes, I can! I can do anything, anything! maybe not kill a badger, but besides that, I can help you." ---- "Fine. What about the medicine den? It's herby in there... and maybe you'll get some catmint treats," Hazelriver murmured. He had noticed lately that his sister seemed to have her... head in the clouds lately... what was up with her? Hee'd have to get together alone with her sometime, ask her if she was okay... 02:18, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I need a certain tom. As a mate. ''Need, not want." Violetpetal explained, her eyes narrowing.---- Frostfire nodded. "Yeah, and Risingsun's pretty chill, you'll like him!"Silverstar 02:24, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit's tail and ears dropped slightly. Oh... she had her eyes set on someone... oh, but... but that's fine! If she was happy, he was happy, he'd totally help her, maybe even along the way her sights would fall on someone else... "Oh, okay, who? I can think of a way to get you together." --- Snapdragon nodded. "Lead the way," she murmured quietly, then Hazelriver turned towards the medicine den. 02:26, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Creekfrost," Violetpetal said quickly and quietly, making sure that nobody else could hear but the two of them. "Help me, and...I'll try to get you some sort of reward."---- Frostfire trotted happily behind the two cats, slowly running off in a daydream once more.Silverstar 02:28, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit flicked his brown gaze across the clearing towards the Clan deputy. "Oh... okay," I bet if I was Clan deputy, you'd like me. ''"I've got one! It's risky though, if your up for it." ---- Hazelriver rolled his eyes, noticing his sister daydreaming again. He stopped at the dens entrance and popped his head inside. "This is it!" he announced. 02:32, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I'd to ''anything!" She almost said this valently, head held high.---- Frostfire nearly bumped into the two cats, quickly finding her paws before her nose hit them. Inside, Orchidbloom raised her head nervously.Silverstar 02:34, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Okay... so... you two go out alone, together, and you find a fox den, right? Then, you get the fox to come out, and then, it attacks him, and you save him," Peridotkit explained. "Who could say no to you then?" --- "Oh, hi Orchidbloom!" Hazelriver greeted her. He looked concerned when he saw her scratches. "What happened to you?" -- Patch Violetpetal grinned. "You're a little genious."---- (tis time) Orchidbloom shook her head. "Nothing you want to know about," she responded quickly, looking up as Risingsun approached. "If you three don't mind, I need to speak to Orchidbloom privately right now...why not show Snapdragon to the elders? I'm sure they have some nice stories to share."Silverstar 03:33, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit beamed happily. "When should we do this? Foxes come out mostly at dawn and dusk, we can wait tonight, or strike in the morning." Wow! it was like making battle plans! ---- "Oh, okay," Hazelriver gave Orchidbloom a nod. "See you later, get well soon!" he slipped out into the clearing. "Okay, off to the Elders den." 03:35, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "In the morning, hopefully the weather will be better then."---- Orchidbloom watched the three leave before looking up at Risingsun nervously. "What is it?" The medicine cat took in a deep breath. "...You're pregnant, Orchidbloom, that's why you don't feel like you're getting better." He said it after long last, lowering his head. "...Are they Creekfrost's?" (-quietly dies of laughter-)Silverstar 03:38, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit nodded. "Okay! I'll come with you, I can go into the foxes den and lead it out," he decided, proudly lifting his head. Only one day in the Clan and he was a part of some cool stuff. 03:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Ok, sure, just don't get eaten...I'm saving Creekfrost, not you."---- Orchidbloom blinked in surprise. "No! He's only my...friend." She grunted in response, shifting uncomfortably. The medicine cat nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll push no further. Just be careful, I understand this is your first litter. You may return to the warrior's den for now." After being dimissed, Orchidbloom awkardly marched straight to the warrior's den, a shocked expression on her face.Silverstar 03:45, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I know," Peridotkit beamed at her. "...you know where a fox den is...?" Meanwhile, Creekfrost paced around the camp entrance, eyes focused intently on his paws. Where was Nightshade? He should have been watching him more closely, he must have gone out into the storm! 03:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I can easily follow the smelly smell of a fox." Violetpetal wrinkled her nose in disgust.---- Thunderblaze grinned up at Orchidbloom in the warrior's den, so she immediately turned and waddled out. She wasn't pleased by the father, but...she as actually expecting. How?!Silverstar 03:51, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Okay. Be careful, though!" Peridotkit mewed. ----- Upon spotting Orchidbloom out of the medicine den, he padded over to her, feeling remotely pleased to see her outside. "Hey, Orchidbloom. Are you feeling any better?" he asked, voice distant. 03:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom shifted uneasily. "Well...ok, I guess." She took in a deep breath, glancing up at the snow. "...I guess you were right, though."Silverstar 03:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost listened with one ear, thoughts still on Nightshade. "What...?" he didn't try to think about it, knowing he wouldn't be able to figure it out. 03:59, October 27, 2016 (UTC) She looked out the ground, speaking lowly so no other ears could hear. "...As in it isn't too late to have kits...as in I'm expecting his kits."Silverstar 04:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost ever so slowly pulled his focus to Orchidbloom. "His kits?" he echoed. That stupid, no good... "I guess that's good, in some ways, I suppose," he said simpily. "Congratulations," he added quielty. 04:03, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The gray tabby frowned slightly. "I guess....not really..." She mumbled with a twitch of her ear. "He's no worthy father, he'll be all smug as soon as hears...then probably wander off again."Silverstar 04:05, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "That is true, but you've always wanted kits, now you're dream has come true, and you'll be a great mother to them, it'll make up for him," Creekfrost murmured. 04:07, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom frowned once more. "Sure hope so..." But she couldn't push away that bad feeling she kept getting.Silverstar 04:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "It'll be fine. If you ever feel overwelmed with it, I can always help," Creekfrost offered, though mentioning that reminded him more of Nightshade and made his heart ache. Where was he...? He was going to be yelled at when he returned, that was for sure. Meanwhile... Firepoppy ragefully led her patrol ever closer towards the RockClan camp. They took someone from her Clan, now she'd take someone from theirs. Already she could smell the scents of cats in the snow. Hazelriver sniffed the air. "Is that CaveClan scent?" he asked, alert. 04:12, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I suppose they could always have an 'Uncle Creekfrost' if needed." Orchidbloom mused, laying down in the snow, still exhuasted.---- Darkstorm shifted eagerly, thankful that his pesky mother wasn't with him for this RockClan attack.---- Frostfire flinched in alarm, immediately tasting the air as well.Silverstar 04:43, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost surprised himself when he manged to laugh a little. Then he heard the bickering of Hazelriver, then he scneted them. CaveClan. Instantly alert, he gently nudged Orchidbloom. "Go into a den, CaveClan is here," he said, a voice so calm it surprised him. Suddenly, the entrance of camp ruslted as a golden brown tabby flew into the camp. "Attack!" She screeched and a flood of warriors poured into the camp. 04:47, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The expecting warrior pricked her ears in surprise. "What?!" Immediately, she got up and stumbled over to the nearest den to hide.---- Frostfire braced herself, and was tackled by Darkstorm heartbeats later.Silverstar 04:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost met with Firepoppy, both deputies hissing and raking their claws at each other. Freaking out, Hazelriver ran into the stump of a gorse bush so hard he knocked himself out. Peridotkit rushed into the nursery, terrified. Windpaw happily slashed the face of Cariboupaw. 04:51, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom was thankful that she wasn't in the warrior's den, and could spot Thunderblaze's bright coat tustling with Shadowsong. Good...maybe Shadowsong would kill him.Silverstar 04:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Cariboupaw pulled away from Windpaw and leapt onto Jadepaw's shoulders. She bit down hard on the she-cats neck. She let go and blood sparyed out. With an inraged shriek, Windpaw charged at Cariboupaw, ramming her neck on a rock. Her neck made an ugly 'pop' and her head lolled awkwardly. 05:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire hissed and rolled with Darkstorm, lashing out at whatever she could possibly hit. Meanwhile, Thunderblaze easily tossed Shadowsong aside with an angry roar.Silverstar 05:02, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar snarled in fury, before leaping into battle along with the rest of his cats. ---- Meanwhile, Frozenwind attacked a CaveClan cat. --look me in the eye 06:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Windpaw rushed to his friends side, the blood was still coming out, hput his fur on it, not wanting to waste time digging through the snow for something else. Although the wound was bad, Jadepaw still had the light of fire in her eyes. "Let me go!" Creekfrost kicked Firepoppy in th belly, and she stumbled away, bored with fighting this scrap of fur. Then she spotted Slatestar... he was her target. He led this Clan of savages, he was the one to pay. She sprinted toward him with bared teeth and unsheathed claws. 13:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) (ohfun) Slatestar turned in surprise, seeing Firepoppy coming towards him. The leader braced himself, he too leaping up to meet her. --look me in the eye 18:18, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy slammed into the leader, with her jaws, closing around his throat and bit down, blood rushed into her mouth. 18:57, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Thunderblaze leaped at his nearest CaveClan attacker, savagely slashing at their face and neck.Silverstar 22:38, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar let out a yowl in pain as Firepoppy got his neck. ...Well, that's great! He could feel himself weakening as blood was lost... --look me in the eye 03:25, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy let go, already knowing he would lose ''one ''life... so she stopped to watch the show. 03:27, October 28, 2016 (UTC) The leader collapsed the ground, breathing shallowly for a moment before his flank stilled. One life was lost... so far. --look me in the eye 03:35, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy watched, pleased. "You took someone from our Clan," she hissed quietly. "We take someone from yours." 03:38, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay